shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roaring Ryu Pirates
Introduction The Roaring Ryu Pirates are a powerful crew centred in the New World. The captain of the Ryu Pirates is known to activate his Conqueror's haki whilst roaring in his hybrid dragon form, earning the crew its name. The captain, Odin 'One-Eye' Ryu, commands a fleet of 5 main warships. They are a crew originating from Andvari Island along the outskirts of the Red Line. However the commanders and members of the crew come from all across the world. The crew was originally formed as a means for Ryu to fulfil his wish for revenge on a member of the Marine, but went on to build its power and influence in other areas. The 3 most notable ships in the Roaring Ryu fleet are the 'Nidhoggr' commanded by Ryu himself, the 'Fafnir' commanded by First mate Robinson 'Mad Mask' Oakheart, and the 'Jormungard' commanded by the Second mate Ellie 'Alchemist' Azmadeus. Jolly Roger Crew Members Captain - Odin 'One-Eye' Ryu - Wielder of the Mythical Zoan, Tokage Tokage no mi : Model Hono no Ryu. The founder and captain of the Roaring Ryu Pirates, Ryu formed the crew in order to chase the Vice-Admiral that killed his father. He places a great deal of trust in Oakheart and Azmadeus, often debating and discussing various ideas and plans with them, treating them like his main advisors. He usually captains the crew's biggest warship the 'Nidhoggr'. He specialises in Conqueror's haki but is capable of using Observation and Armament. He fights either using a sword in conjunction with his devil fruit, that allows him to transform into a dragon.The dragon transformation also gives Ryu the ability to breathe fire. First Division Commander - Robinson 'Mad Mask' Oakheart - Wielder of the Mozakai Mozakai no mi. The first person Ryu recruited for his crew. Oakheart wears a wooden mask that hides his face even to his own crew mates. He is characterised by his unflinching loyalty to Ryu and his eccentric way of life and fighting style. Oakheart's body is made of wood thanks to his devil fruit, a fact he hides by wearing wooden gloves, a mask and a long robe and coat. He uses both Armament and Observation Haki but specialises in Armament Haki. He fights using a wooden staff and his devil fruit which allows him to grow out his body and provides a resistance to blunt force. First Division Vice Commander - Hugh 'Obsidian' Ceasar ''' '''Second Division Commander - Ellie 'Alchemist' Azmadeus -Wielder of the Yuki Yuki no mi. The second person recruited for the Roaring Ryu Pirates. An alchemist who had trouble finding funding and legally acquiring various ingredients and minerals. She uses her alchemy to aid her ice powers in battle. She is not afraid to use brutal tactics to achieve victory, which is part of the reason for her high bounty. Her ship is in charge of the supplies of the Ryu Pirates. Azmadeus specialises in Observation Haki. Second Division Vice Commander - Obbi Rauch Third Division Commander - Milo 'Wind Blade' Avalin '''Avalin joined the Ryu pirates much later than Oakheart or Azmadeus and initially was only part of an alliance between his crew and Ryu's. Avalin left the Ryu pirates for a time after falling out with Ryu, he later returned after training intensely with a master swordsman and strengthening his resolve. He ended his conflict with Ryu in a duel after which Ryu offered his the position of Third Division Commander. His division consists of mostly his crew prior to joining. Avalin's ship and crew is much smaller than that of the main 3 Captains by choice. Avalin is a duel wielding Swordsman who style focuses on imitating the flight and speed of Birds. He specialises in Observation Haki. '''Fourth Division Commander - Daryl 'Clayfist' Guire - Wielder of the Nendo Nendo no Mi Fourth Division Vice Commander - William Oates '''Fifth Division Commander - Seth 'Whistleblower' Davies '''In charge of the intelligence division of the Roaring Ryu Pirates, Davies is an ex-marine who was forced to leave after accidentally killing a fellow marine in a duel. He joined the Ryu pirates as a sniper in order to escape punishment using the high bounty of his captain to draw attention away from himself. Compared to the other division commanders Davies has a rather low bounty. This is because a lot of what Davies does is behind the scenes and picking off those who hold information about him. Despite this, he still has reasonably high bounty simply because he is a division commander. Crew Strength Bounties * Odin 'One Eye' Ryu - 445, 000, 000 (Original Bounty - 76,000,000) * Robinson 'Mad Mask' Oakheart - 320, 000, 000 (Original Bounty 48,000,000) * Ellie 'Alchemist' Azmadeus - 318, 000, 000 (Original Bounty 53,000,000) * Milo 'Wind Blade' Avalin - 178,000,000 (Original Bounty 27,000,000) * Daryl 'Clayfist' Guire - 220, 000, 000 (Original Bounty 40,000,000) * Seth 'Whistleblower' Davies - 42, 500, 000 (Original Bounty 6,700,000) * Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams Allies and Travelling Companions History Locations visited Actions Crimes/Events commited Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki Category:Pirate Crews